Investigations are continuing to develop conceptual models based on mathematical analysis of kinetic insulin and glucagon secretion patterns. Models will test: 1) compartmental-packet-release, 2) delta signals, and 3) stimulator induced feed-back inhibition. Insulin secretion will be correlated to compartmental storage, Ca45 uptake and efflux, C-AMP and ATP during a variety of steady state conditions and during perturbation with insulin secretagogues and inhibitors. Insulin and glucagon secretion from the in vitro perfused pancreas of the non-obese, diabetic Chinese hamster will continue to be studied with special emphasis on the effect of genetic history, diet, and the action of agents affecting hormone release.